Don't Give Up
by Toruo
Summary: -Me da miedo descubrir que no tengo ninguna posibilidad- su tono de voz era triste y apagado, que paso con quien solía ser la conciencia del grupo. -Plan de conquista, empieza a partir de mañana escuchaste tenemos hasta la graduación para que les lleguen nuestros sentimientos- grito. -Vaya si puedes decir cosas interesantes aparte de tonterías-
1. Plan de Conquista

**Hola, soy nueva por aquí y en esto también, Love Live! No me pertenecen ni los personajes. La pareja principal seria NicoMaki segunda NozoEli. Disculpes si son un poco OOC. Sin nada más que decir los dejo que lean pues a eso vinieron XD **

Un día tranquilo nuevo o quizás no tanto seria monótono como los demás, ir a la escuela y estudiar para los próximos exámenes de admisión a la universidad. Pero no siempre fue así después de Love Live todo cambio en ese momento se dio cuenta que su graduación estaba cerca y todo lo que conoció lo dejaría atrás, en su pasado seria solo un buen recuerdo. Era lo correcto verdad? Entonces porque le dolía solo pensar que a esa pelirroja la tendría que olvidar. Miro el reloj de mesa que estaba a su lado marcando las 5 de la mañana, el sol aun no salía y solo el ruido de unos carros pasando por la calle hacían acto de presencia.

-Ni siquiera a sonado la alarma-

Miro aquel pequeño artefacto, que se quedaba despierto para que ella al día siguiente despertara a tiempo. Se levanto de mala gana, se metió a duchar, preparo el desayuno para ella y sus hermanos para ese momento ya eran las 6:30 de la mañana, los pequeños ya despiertos se arreglaban para ir a la escuela tal como su hermana mayor lo hizo antes. El desayuno paso tranquilamente para ella un desayuno tranquilo era.

-Kokoro ayudada a tu hermano y baja los pies de la mesa… dense prisa será tarde.. Antes de irse lávense los dientes… Kotaru date prisa..- 

Caminaba a la escuela, pensando en quien no quería pensar, si en esa tsundere que ponía su mundo de cabeza. Muchas veces se pregunto cómo paso? Conforme pasaba el tiempo un sentimiento iba creciendo y aunque hizo hasta lo imposible para ignorarlo, no pudo al parecer ese fue su error pues mientras más trataba más fuerte se volvía. Involuntariamente llevo su mano a su pecho, tomando el moño de su uniforme y arrugándolo.  
>"Porque? Acaso esto es amor, imposible.. pero si lo fuera ella sentirá lo mismo..".<br>Miro al frente de nuevo y para su buena suerte o quizás mala, justo ahí estaba quien le quitaba el sueño por las noches junto con sus compañeras de clase. Rin y Hanayo. Las ganas de correr hacia ellas, en especial a cierta pelirroja, ganas de abrasarla o por lo menos decirle _"Hola"_ invadieron su sistema, pero su cuerpo no se movía. Sin darse cuenta que alguien se acercaba a ella por la espalda y ponía una mano en su hombro.

-Nicochin si sigues así la vas a gastar- La nombrada no pudo evitar dar un salto y ver a quien había invadido sus espacio personal.

-Tu mujer malvada aléjate de mi-

-Oh Nicochin quiere que la castigue tan temprano-

-Y Eri-Chan?- Cambio el tema audaz mente o no tanto pero ella lo hizo, aunque al ver la mirada triste de la mayor aunque fuera por una fracción de segundo fue más que suficiente para que la invadiera la curiosidad. No era un secreto que quien estaba frente a ella tenia sentimientos por cierta rubia despistada aunque esta última ni lo imaginaba.

-Tenia que hacer algo en el consejo estudiantil-

-Ya veo, te importa si nos vamos están por empezar las clases-

La peli purpura asintió y se fueron cada una a sus salones asignados. El día transcurrió tranquilamente, estas eran las últimas veces que estaría en ese salón, de la nada su cuerpo se lleno de nostalgia. Estuvo así pensando mientras miraba por la ventana siempre lo hacía pero últimamente se estaba volviendo algo más común que antes. El sonido de la campana llego a sus oídos, el receso por fin había llegado ira a comer aunque hambre no tenia ni un poco. Suspiro y fue a la azotea evitando a todo mundo, quería estar sola, ella y sus pensamientos pero no contaba que se encontraría con cierta persona en el lugar.

-Nicochin, que haces aquí?-

-Lo mismo que tu- Contesto señalando la cajita del almuerzo que llevaba Nozomi en sus brazos, después de eso se formo un silencio cómodo cada una en sus asuntos hasta que cierta peli purpura decidió romper con él.

-Pronto nos graduaremos y cada quien tomara caminos diferentes- La menor la miraba curiosa intentando descifrar el mensaje oculto en caso de haber uno. –Deberías decirle lo que sientes, si no lo haces te arrepentirás- Termino por decir mostrándole una carta que decía "_The lover_s". La menor la miro molesta, como se atrevía. –Me lo dices a mi? Mírate estas peor que yo, dices que la quieres y luego sales conque es un broma, aplica tu consejo en ti antes de decírselo a los demás- Exploto y al segundo se arrepintió pero lo hecho, hecho estaba ya no había vuelta atrás.

–Vaya tienes razón, a veces puedes decir cosas razonables- dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa aunque sus ojos demostraban una profunda tristeza.

-Pues claro la súper Idol Ni… oye eso que quiere decir?- contesto molesta y la otra rio por lo bajo. –hmm pero podrías explicarme eso de la carta.- Justo en ese momento la campana sonó de nuevo indicando el final del recesó.

-Claro Nicochin, después de clases vayamos a comer y te explicó.. Además necesito distraerme un poco..-

La mayor se fue del lugar, dejando a una pelinegra pensativa, era verdad ya no había practicas después de clases y últimamente evitaba ver a Maki. Soltó un suspiro y salió corriendo cuando se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado 5 minutos y llegaría tarde a su siguiente clase. El día trascurrió con normalidad, ahora estaba caminando junto a Nozomi rumbo a una cafetería que no estaba muy lejos mientras hablaban de cosas triviales. Sin darse cuenta llegaron, tomaron asiento y ordenaron lo que comerían.

-Y bien?- pregunto la menor.

-Y bien qué?- contesto la peli purpura

-La carta dijiste que no preguntara hasta que llegáramos aquí, así que pregunto de nuevo que significa?- pregunto de nuevo al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Oh eso- Contesto la mayor tranquilamente mientras que por otro lado la otra estaba aguantando las ganas de darle un golpe claro porque era Nozomi de quien se trataba.

-Si eso-

-Es un posible futuro, en otras palabras si decides decirle lo que sientes pueden llegar a ser los amantes. Pero como dije es una posibilidad el futuro es incierto y si tomas otra decisión esta carta puede cambiar.-

-Y porque no lo haces, contigo misma?-

-….-

-Nozomi?-

-Por cobarde-

-Eh?-

-Me da miedo descubrir que no tengo ninguna posibilidad-

La menor se quedo en silencio, esa mujer podía ser una gran protectora para los demás pero cuando se trataba de ella misma era un desastre. Tomaría el consejo de Nozomi no tenía nada que perder y para ayudarla aria que hiciera lo mismo. Lo había decidido, de un salto se puso de pie mientras que su brazo estaba en el aire en forma de puño, de forma heroica.

-Plan de conquista, empieza a partir de mañana escuchaste tenemos hasta la graduación para que les lleguen nuestros sentimientos-

Grito apuntando con su dedo índice a Nozomi, mientras esta estaba más que sorprendida viéndola desde su lugar. Después de eso ahora caminaban por las calles de la ciudad ya que gracias a cierta pelinegra escandalosa las echaron del lugar.

-Que mal educado sacarnos así-

-Hubiera ayudado que no gritaras de la nada, por cierto que pasa con ese plan tuyo-

-Nozomi pensé que eras más inteligente-

-Nicochin- mencionó su nombre en tono amenazador

-Ehm! Como decía eso es, no tenemos nada que perder no, después de esto difícilmente no veamos de nuevo, no?- Sonrió triste y tomo su mano –si les decimos lo que sentimos, aunque nos rechacen así no nos quedaremos con la duda de que hubiera pasado, no lo crees?-

-Vaya si puedes decir cosas inteligentes aparte de tonterías-

-Hey!-

Con eso en mente cada una tomo su camino de regreso a casa. Pero no contaban con que cierta foto que les tomaron complicaría las cosas o quizás las arreglaría. 

**  
><strong>Ese mismo día por la noche en la residencia de la familia Nishikino. Estaba una pelirroja viendo su celular, esa pequeña pantalla brillante en medio de la oscuridad de su cuarto dejo sin aliento a su portador, leyó una y dos veces más ese mensaje que pensó seria de sus compañeras de clase.

"Maki-Chan la Super Idol Nico nico ni, te invita a salir con ella. Que dices?"

Sentada en su cama viendo a ese indefenso aparato a unos 30 centímetros de ella. Eso era una broma de mal gusto,? la estaba invitando a salir, de verdad?. Sintió sus mejillas arder y torpemente escribió "Como quieras no me interesa" para aventar a ese aparatito lejos de ella ignorando que minutos después vibro indicando un mensaje nuevo. 

**Y bien que les pareció? acepto tomatazos DX espero que les gustara por lo menos un poco. Disculpen si tiene alguna falta de ortografía.**


	2. El Inicio del Fin parte 1

**Hola de nuevo y gracias por los reviews, fav y follows! Espero no decepcionarlos, sin más que decir los dejo, que lo disfruten.**

Al día siguiente todo seguía tranquilo, despertó y preparo su desayuno esta vez su madre estaba en casa por lo cual ella se encargaría de sus hermanitos. Salió de su hogar y camino a la escuela era algo temprano así que se dispuso a disfrutar del paisaje, pájaros por aquí y por allá el sol más brillante que nunca cuando estaba por llegar, miro al frente y ahí estaba ella con Rin y Hayano, sintió como un deja vu al verlas pero esta vez no permitiría que se fueran si saludarlas antes, después de todo hoy empezaba el plan aunque no tenia ni idea de cuál era la fase uno, estaba por tocarle el hombro aquella pelirroja hasta que lo que escucho la destrozo por completo.

-No lo puedo creer Maki nya-

-No es la gran cosa, ya no le den tanta importancia-

-Am Maki-Chan y cuál es el nombre de tu novio-

La pelinegra se quedo en su lugar, congelada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Qué? Cómo? Cuando paso esto? Se preguntaba mientras miraba como se alejaban ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, tan poca cosa era.

-0-

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza llego a ella acompañado de un fuerte sonido que lastimaba sus oídos, tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y de un grito quedo sentada en su cama. Miraba a los lados confundida, su alarma sonaba insistente y de un manotazo la apago.

-Qué? Un sueño-

Paso las manos por su cara en frustración, se levanto e hizo todo lo que paso en su sueño con la única diferencia que se le había hecho tarde. Ahora corría a toda velocidad a la escuela con un pan en la boca, el moño fuera de su lugar y su pelo desordenado. Justo en la entrada tomando el aire que sus pulmones reclamaban después de tremenda carrera dos intrigantes del grupo se acercaron a ella, una Umi molesta? Y una Kotori nerviosa? Pues que paso que la miraban así, su aspecto no era el mejor pero no encontraba que fuese un motivo suficiente para que lo miraran de tal manera.

-Nico-Chan tenemos que hablar seriamente, después de clases en el club y no llegues tarde- Y sin más se fue, Kotori solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de irse. Olvidando eso termino llegando tarde a su clase y el profesor en turno decidió dejarla afuera cargando 5 libros en cada mano. –no puede ser peor- Como se arrepentía de haber dicho eso, ahora estaba en el club como se le había dicho, recibiendo una mirada confusa por parte de Umi, un par de miradas que juraría tenían corazones en los ojos por parte de Kotori y Hanayo, otro par que las miraban divertidas por parte de Rin y Honoka, una mirada asesina por parte de Eri que la aterraba y por ultimo una mirada indiferente por parte de Maki. Para Nozomi era lo mismo pero con diferencia de que la mirada asesina se la dedicaba Maki y Eri la miraba de forma indiferente.

-Me quieren decir que es esto- Demando saber Umi

-Claro es una revista- Contesto la mayor del grupo con total tranquilidad, mientras Nico estaba que se desmayaba como podía estar tan tranquila. En qué momento esto termino así.

-Eso ya lo se- contesto molesta Umi

-Entonces porque preguntas- Contesto de nuevo con tranquilidad, mientras la pelinegra junto con la peli azul estaban al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Me refiero a que hacen ustedes dos en la portada?- Apunto a la revista la cual tenia por título _"Amor NozoNico"_ debajo de eso una foto de las dos en el restaurante con corazones por todos lados y una más pequeña que eran donde se tomaron de las manos justo antes de despedirse, pero lo que más le aterraba era la historia que habían publicado que no tenía ni una pisca de verdad con lo que en realidad paso.

"_Queridos fans! Tenemos grandes noticias para ustedes, el amor crese entre dos de los integrantes del famoso grupo µ's. Ayer por la tarde descubrimos a esta linda parejita en un café muy animadas incluso se tomaron de las manos. ~kya! Estén atentos a futuras noticias!"_

La cara de Nico era horror puro al terminar de leerlo, que escusa dirían no podían decirles el verdadero motivo. Un silencio incomodo invadió la sala por completo, la pelinegra miraba a la mayor con ojos de suplica buscaba una respuesta. Cosa que no paso desapercibida y mal interpretada por Maki y Eri.

-No es lo que parece- dijo por fin la mayor, silencio de nuevo hasta que Eri se puso de pie y camino a la salida, cosa que dejo sorprendidos a todas. –Porque? porque tuvimos que enterarnos así y no de su boca- con eso salió del lugar dejando a una Nozomi helada en su lugar.

-Ah no entonces que es esto- ahora era Maki quien hablaba o mejor dicho gritaba poniéndose de pie.

-Nada, no es nada.. Solo son chismes que no lo ven- ahora era Nico quien hablaba con desesperación es su voz pues al parecer la segunda involucrada estaba a un en shock.

-Mentira aquí se toman de las manos- contra ataco Maki

-Y eso que solo nos despedíamos… que no lo ves quien de verdad me interesa eres tú..- Soltó la desesperación había logrado dominar su cerebro por completo. Y con eso reino el silencio como por milésima vez en ese lugar. Kotori dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba índico que todas salieran y así se hizo, incluyendo a Nozomi que ahora estaba doblemente en shock. Nico miro agradecía a Kotori la cual solo sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta dándoles privacidad. –Nozo…- no termino siquiera de decir el nombre cuando la aludida salió corriendo, quizás buscando a cierta rubia. 

-0-

El grupo de chicas restantes caminaban a la salida, Rin y Hanayo se habían ido antes dejando a las tres últimas que se dirigían a su casa hablando evitando lo más posible el tena que se discutió momento antes.

-No entiendo porque tanto problema, solo tenían que ser honestas y ya-

-Umi-chan es irónico escuchar eso de ti ya que te pusiste peor cuando pensante que Kotori y yo estábamos saliendo, cuando en realidad le estaba pidiendo un consejo para invitar a salir a Tsubasa-

-Eso es totalmente diferente- se defendió Umi

-Y que lo hace diferente?- pregunto Honoka

-…-

-Que me robo mi primer beso y casi se desmalla- comento Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa

-hahahaha-

-Moou Kotori y tú no te rías es vergonzoso- 

-hahaha ya pfff hahaha bueno ya me voy Tsubasa me espera.. haha hasta mañana- Con eso dicho la joven líder se fue corriendo del lugar, dejando a una joven peli azul roja de vergüenza y porque no también de coraje.

-Que haré con ella, por cierto Kotori quieres dormir conmigo?- soltó su idea tranquilamente

-Q-Que!? Umi-chan yo..yo no creo estar lista.. eso..eso- La pobre chica estaba más roja que un tomate y evitaba a toda costa ver los ojos de quien estaba alado de ella. Mientras que la otra la miraba de forma curiosa hasta que algo en su cabeza hizo click.

-Eh? N-No de esa manera, m-me refiero a quedarte a dormir en mi casa- contesto en modo pánico la peli azul, colocando ambas manos a la altura de su cara y negando con ella. 

**Quedo más corto de lo que esperaba DX y lo curioso es que mientras lo hacia mi compu se rebeló y se apago borrando todo lo que tenia así que lo hice todo de nuevo pero nada más, nada de qué preocuparse, nada DX (Nota mental: ir guardando el progreso cada 5 segundos -.-) Otra cosita no se cuanto me tarde ya que últimamente tengo un bloqueo mental horrible y aun no sé cómo poner mis ideas en escrito T-T además esta semana que viene entro a la universidad. Hay no pos me mato! Nah ya espero que les gustara.**

**Guadalupedigimon: Sip es la primera que hago owo**

**YO7: Claro y cual molestia al contrario gracias me ayudas a mejorar n.n**

**Y a todos los demás gracias por su apoyo. Hasta la próxima! ByeBye!**


	3. El Inicio del Fin parte 2

**Hola de nuevo, soy yo otra vez por aquí! Gracias por los reviews, fav y follows bueno no los distraigo mas, disfruten la lectura!**

-0-

Hay estaban las dos una frente a la otra en completo silencio, inclusive cierta pelinegra tenía miedo incluso más que cuando miraba una película de terror, teniendo en cuenta que era una miedosa pero eso jamás lo aceptaría, no enfrente de alguien más. La chica delante de ella, cruzada de brazos la miraba expectante, paso saliva y como quinta vez se pregunto cómo había pasado esto? Pero más importante aun porque la reacción de Maki? Eran celos acaso, no pudo evitar que en su rostro se formara una sonrisa ante la posibilidad de aquella idea, pero maldijo por lo bajo ya que esa sonrisa fue la gota que derramo el bazo.

-Me voy!- Hablo Maki mientras tomaba sus cosas. Que fue esa sonrisa se burlaba de ella, molesta camino a la puerta pero se debuto al sentir que alguien sujetaba su muñeca.

-Tenemos que hablar y no te dejare ir hasta que lo hagamos!- dijo Nico

-Suéltame- de un jalón se zafó del agarre no le costó mucho pues la mano de quien la sujetaba eran pequeñas.

-Porque estas molesta?- pregunto Nico.

-Que te importa- respondió Maki

-Me importa porque yo soy el motivo de que lo estés, y no me digas que no es verdad, porque en cuanto viste la foto tus ojos se opacaron, inclusive permaneciste callada bueno más de lo normal.- Contra ataco y vio como la persona enfrente de ella se tensaba. Si había dado en el clavó.

-No todo es sobre ti- contesto sin pensar la joven y se fue del lugar dejando a cierta pelinegra entre sorprendida y molesta.

Se fue sin ver atrás y sin importarle a donde iba caminaba por los pasillos ya con un tono naranja por lo tarde que era. Sin darse cuenta de sus ojos salieron lágrimas una tras otra, como si de un diluvio se tratara, se detuvo en los casilleros para cambiar a sus zapatos, respiraba con dificultad su corazón acelerado y no precisamente de emoción como la noche anterior. Una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro al recordar el mensaje que Nico le mando, esa tonta presumida podía cambiar su estado de ánimo en tan solo un segundo y no tenia porque negarlo en el fondo le molestaba, se sentía tan vulnerable a merced de aquella chica de tercero que pronto dejaría de serlo, termino de hacer su labor y salió prácticamente corriendo no quería ver a nadie en tal estado, llorando, ella jamás lo haría delante de los demás. Pensó en sus palabras de antes _"No todo es sobre ti_" gran mentira, era todo sobre ella, si la quería, todos los días lo tenía presente aunque aun no entendía que fue lo que la conquisto, quizás esa sonrisa o solo porque era ella. En un momento así agradecía que mañana seria sábado y que no la vería hasta el lunes.

-Te odio, te odio- 

Murmuraba mientras se alejaba del lugar, sin percatarse que cierta chica la miraba desde la ventana del club. Nico soltó un suspiro y recargo una mano al igual que su frente en el vidrio frio de aquel lugar, mientras la miraba alejarse cada vez un poco más. Contuvo las ganas de correr tras de ella, porque por idiota o por cobarde ya daba igual. Si la alcanzaba que le diría que la amaba, no esa no era la forma quería que fuera algo especial aunque nunca tuvo ni la menor idea de cómo lo haría.

-Genial, solo falta que un pájaro me cague y un perro me haga pipi- hablo para si en tono sarcástico antes de irse ella también a su hogar.

-0-

Por otro lado a la joven que nombro el grupo no le iba mejor, inclusive no sabía si lo que estaba pasando en este momento era malo o bueno. Había caminado por todo el lugar, llego a la sala de profesores, fue a la azotea y por ultimo al consejo estudiantil, abrió ligeramente la puerta. Hay estaba ella viendo por la ventana siendo tocada por los rayos de sol que entraban por aquel lugar, se dio un golpe mental por no haber venido antes sin duda después de lo que paso su cerebro no estaba trabajando correctamente. Evitando hasta el más mínimo ruido entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí, camino casi como un ninja los pocos pasos que dio. Quería hablar, decir algo, aclararlo todo, pero que le diría, de nuevo pensó en lo cobarde que era y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa amarga se formara en su bello rostro. Se quedo hay viéndola quien sabe por cuánto tiempo hasta que decidió retirarse, pero justo antes de irse una voz la detuvo.

-Nozomi tonta-

La nombrada se giro para darse cuenta que la culpable de sus desvelos ni siquiera se había movió un centímetro de su lugar, es más aun seguía viendo a saber qué cosa por la ventana.

-Porque? Nunca debí de creer que… ella y yo..- comento en frustración -No lo entiendo- continuo Eri "Y yo menos" pensó Nozomi aun de pie junto a la puerta siendo ignorada completamente.

-Ericchi?- decidió que era tiempo de hablar, pero la mirada que le dedicaron la dejo helada, en otras palabras si las miradas mataran ya no estaría viva para este momento. –hum?- las palabras habían dejado su boca, huyeron como cobardes pero quien no lo haría ante la mirada molesta de Ayase Elichika.

-Cuanto tiempo llevas hay?-

-Lo suficiente-

-Ya veo-

Silencio incomodo fue lo que surgió después, ninguna hablaba solo se miran diciéndose todo y nada a través de sus ojos. Se entendían, se conocían la una a la otra pero en este momento ninguna sabía que era lo que pasaba por la mente de la otra. El tic, tic, del reloj seguía indicando como pasaban los segundos no se detenía ni un memento, pero para ellas todo había quedado fuera del límite del tiempo. Hasta que paso lo impensable, si, la siempre controlada y respetable ex-presidenta había cedió a los más bajos instintos. Los papeles habían cambiado drásticamente pero no iba a detenerse a preguntar qué fue lo que paso.

-E-Ericchi?- pronuncio su nombre en un pequeño susurro.

De un momento a otro se encontraba arrinconada contra la pared, los brazos de la más alta a sus costados bloqueando cualquier intento escape. La que antes miraba el suelo ahora la miraba de una forma que le era indescriptible, dolor? Deseo? Odio? Amor? Una mescla de todo aquello.

-Eric...-

-Me arte de tus juegos, si estabas con Nico porque fregados venias a ilusionarme-

-No.. yo-

-Que idiota fui, disfrutaste burlándote de mi?- palabras llenas de odio hicieron que Nozomi se diera cuenta del error que cometió, si hubiera sido honesta desde el principio esto no hubiera pasado pero tristemente el hubiera no existía.

-Mentira!- contesto por fin en un grito. –No era un juego.. yo, yo de verdad te quiero.. no te amo!-

-Y esperas que te crea?-

-Siempre lo hacías cuando estábamos aquí, creías en mi, cuando formamos µ's porque ahora es diferente?- contesto intentando que las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir no lo hicieran.

-Y la foto qué?-

-Ericchi esta celosa?- bromeo.

-Si, me molesta que estas con alguien que no soy yo- acerco mas sus rostros sin apartar su vista de esos ojos verdes.

-Ericchi no tiene por qué estarlo.. yo le pertenezco- coloco su mano en la mejilla de la otra –la foto es real mas lo que escribieron hay no, salimos pero para hablar de nuestros sentimientos- noto la tristeza en los ojos turquesa por lo cual se apresuro a continuar –pero no mutuos sino los que tenemos yo por ti y ella bueno por Maki-

-Oh.. yo.. lo siento.. esto fue- no pudo continuar ya que unos suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos en un casto beso.

-te quiero, ahora me crees?- cuestiono Nozomi

-No, hasta que esto lo hagamos oficial- los ojos de la mayor se abrieron en sorpresa. –Toujo Nozomi, quieres ser la novia de una idiota como yo?- las lagrimas que amenazaron con salir antes ahora lo hacían libremente pero no de dolor sino todo lo contrario.

-Si, si quiero ser tu novia- contesto poniendo ambas manos es su propio rostro.

Eli tomo ambas manos entre las suyas con cuidado alejándolas de aquel rostro para poder verlo, sonrió tiernamente al ver ese tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Las levanto y deposito un beso en cada una de ellas, con una de sus manos acaricio la mejilla de la mayor cuidadosamente. –a ver un besito para esta frentesita– acto seguido beso su frente –ahora un besito para este ojito que esta solito– beso su ojo izquierdo tiernamente. –ahora a este otro ojito para que no este celosito– así como el otro también le dio un beso –y ahora un besito a esta narizita– beso la punta de esta y sonrió al hacerlo –por ultimo un besito a esta boquita que ahora es de mi linda novia– unió sus labios de nuevo en un casto beso.

-Mou Ericchi- la pucho juguetonamente, la más alta solo sonrió antes de abrazarla y susurrarle al oído.

-Ahora que te tengo, no te dejare ir-

Permanecieron en aquel lugar por tiempo indefinido, hablando, recordando los buenos momentos que pasaron y pensando en los que aun faltaban por llegar. Hasta que decidieron irse a sus casas, caminaban en silencio tomadas de las manos no necesitaban palabras con tener la presencia la una de la otra era más que suficiente. Hasta que llegaron a donde sus caminos se separaban.

-Nozomi?-

-Ericchi, quieres quedarte hoy en mi casa?- ante la pregunta la menor sonrió al notar el tono nervioso con el cual fue hecha.

-Claro, solo vamos por mis cosas-

-0-

Por la noche una pelinegra caminaba en círculos en su cuarto pensando que haría mañana, dejaría que se calmaran las cosas antes de hacer algo. Se dejo caer en su cama, un largo suspiro salió de sus labios. No era tan fácil Maki, era Maki. Se revolvió sus cabellos al recordar cómo le respondió cuando la invito a salir. En eso su celular vibro indicando un nuevo mensaje, lo abrió sin siquiera ver de quien era.

"_Nicochin ya somos pareja"_

"_Wtf mujer de que fregados hablas"_

"_Nicochin que feo habla"_

"_Cállate los ojos y dime ya a qué diablos te refieres"_

"_No, no si tus suegros te vieran. Qué pensarían"_

"_WTF CUALES SUEGROS. ESTAS BORRACHA! SI NO LO CONTROLAS NO LA TOMES"_

"_Muy mal nicochin, are de cuenta que no leí eso"_

"_YA DIME DE UNA VEZ QUE QUERÍAS QUE ESTOY OCUPADA!"_

"_Ya que insistes te lo dire, Elichi y yo somos pareja 3" _

"_WHAT? PRUÉBALO!" _

Ahora miraba la foto y el mensaje de texto que tenía su celular, con la boca abierta. Eran Nozomi y Eri dándole un beso en la mejilla a la primera mientras que en el mensaje decía. _"Nicochi solo faltas tú, Good Luck ;)" _Sonrió levemente, si estaba feliz por su amiga. Ya otro día haría amablemente claro que le contara como fue que paso, de momento tenía que pensar como lo haría ella. Marco un número y espero unos segundos.

-Kayochin contestare..Hola! Nya-

-Rin? Que haces en casa de Hanayo?-

-Me quede a dormí nya hace mucho que no lo hacia nya

-Perfecto, tengo una idea pero necesito su ayuda.. –

-0-

Una chica de pelo naranja corría por las calles como burro sin mecate se le había hecho tarde y ya imaginaba el discurso que le esperaba, sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos feos, miro la rosa que llevaba en sus manos con suerte los evitaría además iría a ver a Tsubasa no a Umi así que no había de que preocuparse. Siguió con su recorrido cuando a lo lejos pudo ver el edificio al cual llegaría, subió la escaleras saltando de dos o tres escalones hasta el cuarto piso, en ese momento agradecía a las practicas ya que su condición física había mejorado notablemente, llego a al departamento 320, toco el timbre y espero a que abrieran.

-Por fin llegas me tenias preocupada, pasa-

-Lo siento amor- entro a su departamento dándole un beso en los labios –toma- le dio la rosa.

-G-gracias, ven enseguida preparo algo de cenar- contesto tomando la rosa que le ofrecieron.

-Ah no de eso nada- Honoka tomo su mano haciendo que girara y le diera la espalda para abrazarla desde atrás. –vayamos a cenar a algún lugar quiero pasar tiempo contigo-

-Lo que no quieres hacer es lavar los trastes, verdad?- contesto Tsubasa al tiempo que se giraba y tomaba su barbilla.

-Ah! Hahaha eso también- sonreía nerviosa

-No tienes remedio pero está bien vamos, solo dejo a esta pequeña en agua- sonrió dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

.

.

**Wala! Que les pareció? De pronto tuve esta idea en la madrugada owo y a escribirla luego se me olvida, eso no ser muy bueno huhu (No duerman en un escritorio por mas de 5 horas mi espalda se los aconseja). Trate de hacer los personajes lo más parecidos que pude, aun así creo que terminaron algo OOC bueno sobretodo Eri, me salió con un complejo de príncipe malvado o algo así. Espero les gustara ese pequeño detalle de Honoka y Tsubasa. De nuevo, Gracias por los reviews, fav, follow!**

**Hasta la próxima! ByeBye!**


	4. Tu, Yo, Los Dos

**Tu, Yo, Los Dos**

Al día siguiente una pelinegra caminaba en círculos en su habitación como lo había hecho la noche anterior, estaba nerviosa por el plan de hoy. Aprovecharía eso como escusa par ir a verla y para aclarar este asuntito que era una piedrita en el zapato, se disculparía y por último se le declararía. Como aun no lo sabía. Pero ya pensaría en eso cuando llegara el momento, primero tenía que lidiar con un problema mayor. Que era nada más y nada menos que, que se pondría. Las puertas de su closet estaban abiertas de par en par, saco una blusa rosa de tirantes, la cual ahora estaba en el piso, otra morada con adornos verdes la cual ahora estaba colgada en un aspa del abanico.

-No, no, no, no y NO!-

Ropa seguía volando por el lugar, y unas tres posibles combinaciones en su cama. Quería algo normal no quería que pensara que se había arreglado de mas porque iría a verla. Después de tener esa pelea mortal se dio cuenta que ya eran la una y media, en otras palabras matate era tarde y aun tenía que llegar a la casa de Hanayo a dejar las intrusiones para hoy en la noche la cual no estaba tan cerca. Entro al cuarto de su madre casi azotando la puerta.

-Mama! Tienes algún perfume que pueda usar-

-Uhm si están en la repisa de ahí, aww mi niña tiene una cita!-

-Mama!-

-Nico espera ese es de.. papa-

Muy tarde se lo había puesto, se quiso dar de topes con la pared pero ya lo había hecho no había nada que hacer. Soltó un suspiro y salió de su hogar, llevaba un suéter rojo con unos pantalones de mezclilla con unos converse y su mismo peinado de siempre nada fuera de lo normal a excepción del perfume claro. Camino y más pronto de lo que esperaba estaba hay frente a la casa mejor dicho ya en la puerta viendo el timbre como si de un bicho raro se tratara, robóticamente lo toco y espero no mucho para que abrieran.

-Hey Ma..- Plass, y ese fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse en su cara. –Pero que! Ah no- toco de nuevo la puerta –Si no abres Santa no vendrá– nada, toco de nuevo a saber cuántas veces más pero nadie abría. –Niña malcriada, si no abres te vas a arrepentir- silencio total.

Ya un poquito molesta comenzó a caminar hasta que una idea cruzo por su cabeza. Camino alejándose de la puerta y bingo había una ventana abierta en el segundo piso, si parecía tarzan en la selva mientras escalaba evitando ver abajo. Una mano, luego la otra y después se impulso con los pies quedando en el marco de la ventana, pero se quedo hay viendo una espalda descubierta con tan blanca piel y suave al tacto, se quedo hay hipnotizada hasta que se resbalo y hizo un ruido al sujetarse para no caer, que fue más que suficiente para que una pelirroja se gira.

-Kyaaaaaaaa- grito al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba un libro dándole justo en la frente al intruso.

Con eso se soltó de su agarre y con ayuda de la gravedad fue a dar abajo en un rosal el cual amortiguo el golpe de la caída, desde su lugar vio borrosamente una cabellera roja asomarse por la ventana antes de perder el conocimiento. La joven que la miraba desde la parte de arriba estaba que no lo creía, se coloco la primera blusa que encontró y bajo a la velocidad de la luz.

-0-

Lentamente volvía en sí, estaba en un lugar acolchonado ya no sentía las espinas clavadas en su cuerpo. Escuchaba su nombre a la distancia, apretó mas fuerte sus parpados no quería despertar estaba muy cómoda en su lugar. La voz seguí insistiendo y ella seguía ignorándola, finalmente abrió sus ojos carmín topándose con unos violetas que le miraban preocupados. Hasta ese momento fue capaz de recordar que fue lo que había pasodo, se levanto de golpe pegándose en la frente con quien la miraba desde arriba.

-Ouch! Que haces?-

-Idiota soy yo la que debería preguntar eso, QUE HACÍAS EN MI VENTANA ENTRANDO COMO LADRON!?-

-ES TU CULPA POR NO HABRI LA PUERTA-

-MI CULPA! NO HAY QUE SER MUY INTELIGENTE PARA ENTENDER QUE NO TE QUERIA VER AL HACERLO-

-pero yo si quería verte..- susurro la pequeña en estatura.

-Aaah! Umm.. y que querías? No es que me importe pero ya estás aquí así que te escucho-

-Estás sola?-

-Si mis padres estarán fuera una semana y la servidumbre tiene los fines de semana libre, pero no creo que treparas como chango para preguntarme eso o si-

-Oh! No claro que no, solo te venia a ver - dijo Nico de lo más normal.

-…- Maki se abrazo a si misma cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho, recordando como la había espiado. –Pervertida– susurro mientras los colores se le subían.

-Eh?- La pelinegra inclino la cabeza a un lado no entendiendo a que se refería al llamarla así.

-PERVERTIDA!- Grito lanzándole lo primero que encontró a lo cual la mayor con un salto logro esquivarlo de milagro.

Tenía que decir algo lo que sea, esa nunca fue su intención. –No! Ósea si pero no! – pensándolo mejor se hubiera quedado callada. Un cojín cocho contra su rostro y agradecía que no fuera un libro como antes. –Maki, déjame explicarte.. la cita– como si de un interruptor se tratara las cosas dejaron de volar hacia su persona.

-Y que haces aquí, ve a **tu cita con** **ella**- nótense como recalco la ultima parte.

-Si, por eso estoy aquí. Lo olvidaste-

-Olvidarme? Que yo sepa estas **saliendo** con Nozomi- soltó la menor en reproche

-Si! No ósea si salimos pero no así- cuando pensó que debería de decir algo para acabar con esta situación justo en ese momento fue cuando metió la pata. – y a ti que, es mi vida, no? Ahora estoy aquí contigo– se golpeo mentalmente. –Eso…-

-Vete-

-NO! Vine porque tú eres mi cita-

-Que yo recuerde no teníamos ninguna así que vete-

-No mira aquí está la prueba- la mayor saco su celular mostrándole el mensaje.

-Yo nunca…- había olvidado checar su celular. –Oh!-

-Vez vamos-

-Espera yo nunca dije que si-

-Pero dijiste que como quisiera, así que como yo si quiero pues vamos!- contesto triunfante la pelinegra

-Geez, no se molesta Nozomi- de nuevo ese tono de reproche

-A ver, primero que nada no es nada mío- levanto la mano con un dedo – y segundo lo que estaba escrito con lo que en realidad paso es muy diferente- levanto otro dedo formando el dos.

-Aja y según tu qué es lo diferente-

-Ehmm que hablamos de sus sentimientos, pero hacia Eri - _"y también de los míos hacia a ti"_ –y la foto solo me agradecía ya no es nada del otro mundo, hicieron una tormenta en un vaso de agua- comento con notable fastidio en su voz

-te daré el beneficio de la duda-

-En ese caso solo necesito hacer que me creas por completo- sonrió mientras en la mano de tan bella pianista depositaba un beso. –verdad? Bueno ve a cambiarte en lo que limpio este desastre- la vio irse, por lo menos ya había medio aclarado ese problemita ahora el plan de conquista daba inicio oficialmente.

-0-

Subió a su habitación entro recargándose en la puerta, sus latidos acelerados estaba casi segura que le daría taquicardia* en cualquier momento. El rojo de su rostro le daba guerra al rojo de su pelo, eso que paso ni en sus más locos sueños los vio, acaricio el lugar del beso con una sonrisa tonta típica de aquellos quienes están enamorados. –Idiota– prosiguió a bañarse ya que anteriormente justo antes de hacerlo se vio interrumpida, ahora que lo pensaba que tanto habría logrado ver, si no hubiera olvidado la toalla en su cama no hubiera salido y evitado lo que paso, pero de verdad quería evitarlo? El tiempo paso y Nico había terminado de arreglar la sala ahora mira un cuadro con cariño en el cual estaba la joven de sus sueños junto a sus padres.

-Nico?-

-Solo estaba vi..wow- la pelinegra se quedo sin palabras al verla, llevaba un vestido morado que hacia juego con sus ojos y unas zapatillas plateadas con un pequeño bolso del mismo color.

-Q-Que?- con su mano libre jugaba con un mechón de pelo evitando la mirada.

-Te vez realmente hermosa-

-Uhmm gracias-

-Hehehe nos vamos ojou-sama- sabia que odiaba que la llamaran de aquella forma pero aun así le gustaba ver esa cara de berrinche cada que la llamaban así.

Caminaban por la calle tranquilamente, habían llegado a la sección de de video juegos, habían entrado a diversas tiendas, se probaron lentes, sombreros entre otras cosas se rieron y bromearon pero cierto detalle molestaba a una pelirroja y era que la mayor cada cierto tiempo sacaba su celular y mandaba mensajes, al principio no le importo pero ya era la quinta vez que lo hacía. Abandono sus pensamientos cuando vio que la mayor se adelanto parándose frente a un puesto de flores la miro interrogante mientras llegaba a su lado.

-Sabes Maki, nunca le había dado importancia a los temas del amor sin embargo hoy es diferente- hablo sin verla mientras le indicaba al encargado del local que le diera un ramo, no era muy grande ni muy pequeño, no era de rosas rojas ni blancas tan poco era uno mediano con flores de diferentes colores.  
>–no tengo mucho dinero pero todo lo que tengo te lo entrego, ya que gracias a ti mi sueño de ser idol volvió a nacer con eso mi mundo se pinto de colores como el– arranco una flor morada y con cuidado la coloco en el pelo de quien la miraba sorprendida. –y toma es para ti– le entrego el ramo.<p>

-G-Gracias- contesto Maki con un tono rojo en sus mejillas

-Claro que debes agradecerme la super idol Nico Nico ni no lo dirá de nuevo así que siente te especial escuchaste-

-Si que sabes arruinar el momento- susurro por lo cual la otra no la escucho

-Vamos al parque Oujo-sama-

Todo el santo camino fue silencio can algún que otro suspiro por la de ojos violetas lo que ponía de nervios a la pelinegra. Ahora estaban en una de las tantas bancas de aquel parque con una crepa en mano y en completo silencio comían hasta que la pequeña tsundere hablo.

-Nico-chan tienes un poco aquí- se acerco y con su dedo quito el pedacito que se encontraba a un costado de los labios llevándolo a su boca.

-Gra-Gracias-

-Maki-chan, Nico-chan- un grito hizo que ambas voltearan.

-Rin, que haces aquí?- pregunto Maki

-Vine por ti es por el plan nya-

-Plan?-

-No playa si eso playa nya-

La pelinegra que estaba detrás de Maki tenía un aura negra e imaginaba mil formas de tortura para Rin que casi echaba abajo todo.

-Pero estoy con Nico-

-Ah no te preocupes por mi ve con ella-

Sin darle tiempo de contestar o de reprochar la pelirroja fue literalmente arrastrada por Rin. Mientras más se alejaba más pequeña se volvía Nico, esperaba que hiciera algo pero no lo hizo.

-0-

Mientras tanto una pelinegra hablaba por teléfono.

-Si ya se la llevo y casi suelta la sopa, sabes tú lo que sentí- hablaba estérica

-Calma Nico-chan, por cierto Kotori-chan me dio las llaves-

-Genial y donde estas Hanayo-

-Ya estoy aquí, Umi y Honoka me ayudaron a traer las cosas pero ya se fueron-

-A un no entiendo cómo fue que terminaron todas involucradas en fin voy por los ingredientes y hay nos vemos- con eso dicho se corto la comunicación.

El día continuo para Maki siendo arrastrada por Rin por todo el acuario, luego por el zoológico, por el centro y de nuevo al acuario. Por otro lado Nico estaba al borde de un infarto se había quemado el pollo jamás dejaría a Hanayo encargada de la cocina de nuevo. Y así dieron las seis de la tarde.

_**En algun lugar de Tokyo**_

-Ya es hora nya-

-De que?- pregunto Maki

-Corre nya-

-Eh a donde? Rin-chan espera-

De nuevo fue arrastrada por su compañera de clase por las calles, aun no entendía de dónde sacaba tanta energía.

-Llegamos nya-

-A la escuela? Segura que no te equivocaste de dirección-

-No nya sube a la azotea nya-

-Para que?-

-Maki-chan tú solo sube a la azotea nya-

Por alguna razón entre más cerca se encontraba de llegar a donde le fue indicado su corazón se aceleraba, era raro jamás había sentido una sensación asi, emoción? Porque ni sabía que le esperaba al llegar arriba. Miro el pie de la escaleras ese pedazo era el ultimo tramo que le faltaba, con velocidad las subió pero cuando unos escalones la separaban de su destino se detuvo al ver a alguien en tuxedo junto a la puerta.

-Hanayo?-

-Oujo-sama la están esperando- acto seguido abrió la puerta dándole paso.

Era oficial Maki no entendía ni J de lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos, avanzo lentamente desconfiando de lo que fuera a encontrar. Cruzo aquella puerta y no podía creer lo que miraba, justo en medio de la azotea una mesa con velas y dos sillas, en el suelo alrededor de esta unos pétalos de rosas rojas.

-Hanayo que es esto?-

-Permítame a mi explicarle eso oujo-sama-

-Nico? Tu porque? Cuando? Como?-

Soltó pregunta tras pregunta a lo cual la pelinegra que al igual que Hayano llevaba un tuxedo y su pelo recogido en una cola de caballo sonreía.

-Bueno esto es porque cuando te dije que me interesabas prácticamente me ignoraste y te fuiste, cuando mientras estabas con Rin y como con dos sillas y una mesa.-

-si que sabes arruinar el momento-

La pelinegra ignoro por completo el comentario y se acerco a ella ofreciéndole el brazo e invitándola sentarse. La ayudo con su silla y luego se sentó en la suya frente a ella.

-Puedo saber el motivo de todo esto?-

-Simplemente me di cuenta de que no debía dejar que el tiempo pasara, sabes- fue interrumpida

-Buenas noches les traigo su cena nya, chicken cordon blue y ni te preocupes Maki-chan Nico lo hizo nya-

-Es bleu no blue y Rin el arroz donde esta dime que no paso lo que estoy pensando- pregunto Nico llevando una mano a su frente sobándola.

-Fue una tentación muy fuerte para kayochin nya no pude detenerla nya-

-Todo está bien, todo está bien- se repetía Nico hasta que una risita llego a sus oídos.

-No te preocupes Nico-chan se ve delicioso, gracias-

El resto de la cena paso normal en lo que cabe, hablaron de cosas triviales hasta que de nueva cuenta Rin las interrumpía de nuevo.

-Parfait como postre nya- los sirvió y le susurro algo al oído a Nico

-Está bien yo me encargo del resto- Rin asintió y se fue del lugar junto con Hayano.

-Como se te ocurrió esto?- pregunto Maki

-Para que veas que la super idol Nico nico ni puede tener ideas brillantes-

-Tienes un moretón en la frente, no te duele?-

-Nah… Auch porque hiciste eso- toco el lugar del dolor ya que cierta persona sin corazón había aplastado el lugar del golpe.

-Si te duele-

-Pues si lo aplastas así claro que si-

-Haha sabes es interesante la relación que llevamos- coloco su codo en la mesa y recargo su mejilla en su mano.

-Que quieres decir?- pregunto Nico

-Que a pesar de que siempre discutimos por cosas sin sentido y que nos enojamos por causa de estas, de que me fastidias y a veces me sacas de mis casillas inclusive algunas veces me dan ganas de golpearte, aun así con todo eso en tu contra no pude evitar enamorarme de ti.-

-Por ahí dicen que del odio al amor soy hay un paso y parece que es cierto-

-Que quieres decir?-

-Que no eres la única que se enamoro de quien en un principio odiaba-

-Nico, tu?-

-Si, me gustas, te quiero o porque crees que hice todo esto. Sabes que me graduare, iré a colegio y tú en un futuro harás lo mismo en otras palabras tomaremos caminos diferentes por eso hice esto.. yo-

-Es una despedida?- se puso de pie bruscamente –Me dices lo que sientes pero no luchas por eso- molesta corrió a la salida.

-Maki espera! Es no era lo que quería decir- corrió detrás de ella, antes no la había seguido esta vez no pasaría lo mismo.

La alcanzo en los últimos escalones y la tomo de la muñeca con fuerza, Maki en un intento por soltarse piso mal cayendo y llevándose a Nico con ella.

-Maki estas bien?-

-Si- abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con unos rojos que la miraban intensamente

-Geez no me dejaste terminar, yo jamás dije que era una despedida de donde sacaste eso-

-Yo, yo-

-lo que te iba decir antes de que salieras corriendo era que yo.. yo bueno quería no, quiero que tú seas m..mi novia en lo que estamos aquí y aun si estamos lejos seguir hasta bueno hasta cuando mi corazón se detenga- hablo mirando fijamente a quien estaba debajo de ella.

-Sabes es una forma interesante de pedírmelo-

-Que esperabas la super idol Nico nico ni es 100% original- la pelirroja la callo con un beso.

-Eso es un sí?-

-Tú qué crees?-

-0-

Nozomi miraba la foto de su celular con una sonrisa en su rostro. En la foto estaban Maki y Nico abrasándola por detrás, con una mano alrededor se su cintura y su mejilla pegada a la de la otra, agregando algunos raspones y un notable golpe en su frente. Más abajo un texto _"No fue fácil, Pero Misión Cumplida" _Dejoel celular y siguió picando las verduras para la cena.

-Bien hecho Nicochin-

-Que pasa?- pregunto Eri mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-El plan fue un éxito-

-Huh? Cual?-

-Es un se..cre..to- se giro dándole un beso en los labios.

.

.

**FIN**

***Taquicardia es el incremento de la frecuencia cardiaca**

**Cha cha chan! Y con eso doy por terminado este intento de historia, sinceramente no era lo que tenía en mente es mas hasta se me hizo demasiado pronto el desarrollo pero aun así espero que les haiga gustado y si me dejan alguna critica que me ayude a mejorar se los agradecería. Gracias a todos los que la siguieron. Hasta la próxima! ByeBye!**


End file.
